The Secret The Music Box Keeps
by The.Ivy.Tower
Summary: A music box that plays whenever she attempts to open it, a town responsible for the worst crime the kingdom has ever seen, a secret society with cruel intentions and an abundance of dangerous magic are all a part of Ember's new life in Sinclair.
1. Frozen In Time

Prologue:

Once upon a time hundreds of years ago French explorers populated a small area at the South of France. About half the size of Monaco the monarchy of Sinclair was created. Here for many years the Byron family ruled the throne of this small country. But due to the weakening of each heir in his or her judgments a group lead by Ross Royall set about to turn the monarchy into a democratic republic.

Because of this plan, the last heir to the throne, Liana Charmaine Byron was taken to the mostly English village of Windsor. Situated on the very coast it was a small town made up mostly or English fisherman. There in a house called Baynor Manor she was executed and buried and most outside Windsor have no idea where she went. Only legends exist. For instance the key to the manor was supposedly thrown into a music box that has no record of ever existing in the first place.

At the very beginning of the 1800s the Hamlin family bought Baynor Manor and lived there until the death of Percy Hamlin. The house was to go to his oldest daughter Geneva Hamlin, sister of Fay Hamlin but she married Andre Chandler and the two moved farther up coast to Hastings. There they had a daughter Lorraine and a daughter Ember. The family lived there until recently when the Geneva, Andre and Lorraine were killed in a car crash.

Now the town Sinclair sits cut off from most technology. The country itself is in disrepair for it has been ravaged by a series of civil wars amongst the population. It has not been proven but most say the residents of Sinclair show signs of witchcraft and other strange attributes. But one thing seems for sure; the population of the country needs a leader again.

Chapter 1

Besides the odd set of photographs there was nothing in the room to remind Ember Chandler about her family. From somewhere deep inside a nagging feeling made her think her Aunt Fay had made the room like this. No signs of the family who had just died one day in a car crash, no sings of her old self.

I have changed, she told her reflection a month later on the first day of school. Her cheeks were unusually red today, making her pale face and freckles stood out even more. Her blue eyes were buried beneath her mascara, which was now almost always waterproof. Her hair, which she normally bothered to carefully brush to maintain curls, was now frizzed and stuck out about her face.

Slowly she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. With one last look she checked that all her memories were tucked away. Fay didn't like her leaving out her mother's things. Satisfied she turned off the light and walked away.

The house was nothing like the one she had known. While her old house had been comfortable and full of warm colors Fay's was large and cold. The gray stonewalls made it feel like a dungeon, as if people had died here. She didn't like to think about that but alone at night with the wind howling it felt so.

This town was nothing like Hastings. This town was older. Not to mention at times it felt like the secrets of the past kept its residents from living normal lives. But nothing had happened here so what could possibly haunt the town? Was it the old magic running its course? But that hadn't made Hastings feel dead. Maybe it was all in her head.

Down the hall she crept until she reached the kitchen. A huge cast iron stove stood in the corner, glooming the kitchen. At the head of small deep mahogany table sat Fay. Her blonde hair was exactly like Lorraine's had been but Fay kept hers in a bun at the nape of her neck rather than braided neatly. Her aunt looked tired as if the strain of the town was getting to her. A cup of what looked like coffee sat in front of her. But Ember knew it was actually a cup of ginger herbs, to strengthen her magic.

"How did you sleep?" Ember replied she had slept fine. " Are you nervous about school?"

She shook her head. Then without really considering she poured a cup of ginger for herself. Her mother had always told her and Lorraine not to drink that; the same other's told their kids not to drink coffee. But today, who knew, she might need a pick me up.

"You'll like this school. It's a very good one. It's old and traditional with emphasis on magic. Just the way it should be. You'll take math, English, French, history and magic. How far are you in your education of magic? What level are you at?"

"Siren," she answered.

There were four levels of magic in Sinclair. There was wizard/witch, siren, mage, and prestige. People were extremely lucky to make mage let alone prestige. Many kids left school as a siren though many left it as a witch. But from what she knew her mother had been a prestige. Fay herself was a mage, if her memory was correct.

"You're halfway there. Aren't most kids your age only witches?" Ember hadn't known anyone in Hastings who was a witch but she nodded anyway. Fay was easier to get along with when you tired not to contradict her.

"I better get going," she said. Either Fay didn't know she had ten minutes left or she didn't care. Ember hoped it was the first one.

Hurriedly she picked up her bag and proceeded down the walkway. Neat bushes and trees, winding down the long drive, framed the path. As she looked behind her she saw the huge gray house, covered in ivy with thick paneled windows. It looked foreboding.

Then again it was nothing compared to the large house erected on the hill a good distance away. Baynor, it was called. Either way it was tall with shuttered windows and overgrown with plants. Whoever owned it was certainly neglecting its care.

Down the street she continued, going past old English houses with just a touch of French architecture. Everything was so old here, so sacred. The leaves moving through the hedges and over lawns seemed to keep the time standing still. It seemed that Windsor was truly frozen.


	2. A Bit of An Understatement

Her first thought of the school, which she had to ask directions to from a vendor, was that it was not in fact, a school. Maybe it was a very large mansion owned by some prestige. Maybe it was town hall. But as she came closer to the building she saw the sign on its pristine grass proclaiming that this was…

Windsor Academy

Ember pulled out her schedule, which was written on a thick piece of paper and unfolded it. According to the note attached she was supposed to go to her first class and check in there.

As she entered the school she was struck by the charge in the air. So strong was the charge that Ember suspected if she were to find a mirror her hair would be sticking up all over the place. The wooden floors made of dark wood, creaked as she walked on them. Above her the ceiling stretched high and curved forming an arch over her head.

The rest of the school was much the same. Full of glossy walls and marble busts. Portraits of past students lined the walls while in-between them certificates gleamed from their sparkling cases. So this school was obviously top notch. But how top notch could it be if there were no students, let alone teachers in sight?

Was she late? Suddenly a door to her left opened revealing a woman who looked as if she was in her mid twenties. Her long brown hair stretched down her back and almost blended in with her long black dress. A slight frown played on her lips but besides that she was striking.

"For those that stand idle, a lesson is missed," The saying was familiar, it was one Ember had heard through out her education. But being said by this woman it seemed forced as if it was a cover-up. She was almost positive this lady was not supposed to be here.

"Those that sneak, will be found," was the phrase on Ember's tongue but the woman walked away before she could say it.

Slightly annoyed she continued down the hall checking for room number seven. At the end of the corridor right beside the stairs she saw the classroom. The heavy door had no window to look into so Ember pressed her ear to the door. Satisfied that the voices were engaged in private conversations she stepped inside.

No one looked up at her so she continued inside. But once inside she felt a force stronger than a torrent of water hit her full on. Struggling to maintain her composure she focused on the classroom. It was full of novels, so it must be the English room but it was not the novels that caught her attention.

Her attention was drawn to the students who were split in two. Between the two groups was a row of empty desks as if a barrier between the groups. The man at the desk looked up at her.

"New here?"

"Yes. Ember Chandler," she said as she approached his desk. The man was in his thirties, with light brown hair and a mustache, which had speckles of gray in it. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses that were slipping down his nose. Clumsily his fingers fumbled through a pile of papers.

"My name is Mr. Garner and I will be your English teacher and your homeroom teacher. Here is your course description and a copy of your schedule and," His words were now spilling over each other. "Here are some forms for your aunt to sign. Send my regards," He looked up briefly, "Miss. Chandler it is so nice to see you. I'm sure you are not aware of it but I was a friend of your parents,"

She tried to smile, she really did but the thought of her parents forced a frown on her face. Luckily he was looking through papers again.

"Thank you," he managed. He smiled. "Where do you want me to sit?"

"Anywhere your comfortable," Was it her or was there a hidden undertone given to the word comfortable? Did he notice the charge in the room? The charges that were so strong…and wait…wasn't the charge worse near the door? She looked at the group of kids closer to the desk.

They seemed more friendly and open so she sat down in the desk behind a girl with short dark brown hair. Mr. Garner smiled and then continued looking through papers. Had she made a good choice then?

"Welcome to Windsor Academy," Ember struggled to find where the male voice came from until she looked back in front of her. There staring right at her was the girl who was actually a guy. His dark brown eyes sparkled with amusement as he held out his hand towards her.

"Victor Lowell,"

"Ember Chandler," she replied.

She peered at him again now, taking him in more carefully. Yes his hair was rather long, but it was a very rich chestnut brown. Next to his darker than average skin it made him look neither English nor French, a little Italian perhaps? He had a good profile with a straight nose and strong jaw. Overall he seemed rather amiable as he spoke again.

"So, not meaning to be nosey or anything but what level of magic are you at?" From somewhere near her she was aware of someone sighing loudly.

"Siren,"

"I see. Well once again I'm alone," She stared at him unsure. Though he smiled he seemed rather glum. Had she said something wrong? Was this boy just a wizard?

"Ignore him, he's secretly bragging," came a voice.

Ember turned to see at her side next to Victor a tall girl with middle length blonde hair. A wide smile, genuine looking as well, was on her face. When smiling she looked radiant, though perhaps a bit too imperfect. Her nose was bigger than normal proportions and her lips weren't as full as you'd expect but she seemed refreshingly different. Maybe it was the many piercings in her ears, or maybe just the one in her nose.

"Karina Russell," she announced. "And don't feel bad about him. He's actually a mage," To him she added, "It's not that big of an accomplishment, you know?"

"Youngest in-." he began.

But Mr. Garner and Karina finished for him. "In all of Sinclair, possibly France and the surrounding area,"

"And don't you forget it?" The statement, which would have sounded haughty on, anyone else seemed like a great joke with them.

"Say Ember, what do you think of our school so far?" Karina asked.

"It seems rather empty," she admitted.

"People don't really like to stay in the halls here. Strict patrol," Victor explained.

"I know. As I was coming here I ran into this young lady who seemed-."

"Young?" Karina asked.

"I thought Douglas patrolled the halls with Ms. Rice and she's certainly not young."

"That's awful Victor. But he's got a point, what did they look like?"

"Young, long brown hair, black dress, frown," She tried to remember the lady.

"Yvonne Burke," they both asked. Ember didn't know what to say so she shrugged.

"Is she a teacher?"

"No. We don't really know what she does but she'll make an appearance once and awhile. Pity you met her first day,"

"She's terrorizing students early this year," Victor remarked dryly.

"She just appears out of nowhere then?" Ember usually didn't believe in anything that could be called legend.

"Well obviously she comes from hell," Victor whispered. "She normally just stays shut up in some house across town. But it might be better if we stopped this discussion for now. I think Patience is trying to burn a whole in my back,"

Ember looked up. A small girl with dirty blonde hair and porcelain skin sat at the desk three rows across from Victor. Her hazel eyes pierced the air, as if she was actually aiming to kill. Around her friends did the same. With a start she realized the kids around her were glaring right no back.

"As you can see we have a bit of a division in this town," Karina told her.

"A bit," Victor sighed, "Might be a _bit_ of an understatement,"


	3. The Spider

The bell rang and the class sprang to their feet before her eyes. In frenzy Ember grabbed her bag and attempted to open her schedule to find the next room number.

"Come on," Victor urged.

"I don't know where I'm going. I only know I have Ms. Lovett next but I don't-,"

Victor appeared beside her. "I'm going there as well. Come on follow," Awkwardly they shuffled out the door, Karina following as well.

Clutching her books to her chest, Ember made her way down the ancient hallway. Students causally bumped into each other as the tried to keep up with one another. Every couple of seconds or so Victor would turn around and give her a wide smile.

The effect was dazzling. His whole face lit up when he did and though Ember had never experienced these problems, she found it hard to think when he did. Once or twice she found herself falling into someone, mainly Karina.

"When we sit down," Karina whispered as we rounded an almost empty corridor. "Sit in the back and don't announce you're new. She won't care. She expects you to keep up and if you do not then you are punished most cruelly. Lines are not the only things she administers,"

"I would know," Victor joked. "She really does love to watch kids suffer,"

Ember's stomach dropped as they entered the classroom. There writing on a chalkboard was an older woman. Her gray hair was pulled back in a bun, revealing a softer face. Her eyes were a light blue like Ember's and paired with the woman's blue cardigan they were really brought out. The wrinkles in her face were not deep at all, in fact she looked only fifty.

Victor and Karina froze beside her.

"Come in," the woman urged. Her tone was almost musical not strict at all.

Slowly Karina moved and found her way to the front where she sat down. Nearly as slow, Victor found his way and sat next to her. Taking the queue Ember followed and sat behind Karina.

"Bonjour classe," announced the woman. "Je m'appelle Francine Mason,"

"Are you," Karina's voice cracked. "Are you, the librarian from the Windsor librarian?"

"Oui. I will be your temporary teacher until your new teacher arrives,"

"New?" The voice belonged to the girl from homeroom.

"Ms. Lovett will not be returning to us," Her tone was bitter and implied that the subject was closed. As soon as that was said, she proceeded to split them up to do partner exercises. To Ember's enjoyment she was partnered with Karina.

"I want to know where Lovett went," she whispered. "Near the end of the year she was more hot tempered and would be absent for days on end. Then I heard, around a month ago she left to travel. They say she went up coast near Hayver,"

"Hayver?" Ember looked up form the exercises shocked.

"That's what I heard. Why?"

"No, I though it was something else," Ember shrugged. A month ago one town over from Hayver she had lived.

Siren Class

This was the class Ember had been dreading, the last class of her day she spent shut up in the upper rooms, the air stifling. Furthermore Victor was a mage and Karina was behind a bit due to a vacation, and was therefore still a witch. This left her completely alone. Or as alone as you could be without a boy three rows back staring, she thought.

Ember couldn't remember when she had first felt his eyes upon her back but once she felt them it was rare that they left her. She had looked back once or twice but the mental picture of the boy changed each time in her memory.

Once she thought he had short brown hair, a second time it looked like it was longer and blonde. A third she could have sworn it was red. Was it the light? The fourth time was a bit of a disaster. For the fourth time she had looked up he had winked at her.

Distressed she had looked down abruptly trying to concentrate on the chapter in front of her. Barely five inches from her she could not make out the words such was her chagrin.

Her teacher, Ms. Rimes, hadn't seemed to mind. In fact last time she looked up, her hazel eyes had smiled at Ember as if it was certain joke. Was this boy a troublemaker or was he just silly?

Near the end of the class she announced that to further their educations her students would be assigned pairs to practice with. These pairs would last as long as she saw fit.

Though Ember had heard of Ms. Lovett, she rather disliked Ms. Rimes and her short perky hair once she was partnered with the boy. At least Ember concluded that his hair was a medium length darker blonde with some hint of red. She had not been crazy.

Thank goodness a dispute aroused when two girls were partnered. Annoyed Ms. Rimes was forced to reorganize almost every group but her own. But due to some justice the last bell rang.

Blood rushing through her, Ember vacillated between being really slow or really fast. Picking up her bag she moved towards the door. But then on a caprice she stepped backwards and examined the flyers on the board beside it.

Ever so carefully the boy hovered in the doorway where he casually stretched. At last it became necessary that Ember would have to move, there was nothing else to possibly due in the classroom. Sighing she walked towards the door where he caught her like a spider on it's web.

"You're new here," he said.

Ember tried not to let her tears of frustration leak out. All day long, people asked the same thing. Never "How are you?" or "Do you like this author?" not even a simple "Hello,"

"My names-,"

"Marc Hewett, I know," she told him. This was what usually followed.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Wonderful," she replied.

"How do you like this school so far?" Surprisingly it was a question she had not been asked. The fact that he even thought of it lightened her mood.

"It's empty," she said.

He shrugged. "It's old. Say do you live with your Aunt?"

The question that everyone always wanted to know the answer to.

"Ember!" cried a voice. "Ember we're going to be late," Karina pulled up instantly besides her.

"Oh, we are!" Ember cried out playing along. "I'm so sorry. I have to go,"

"No, it's okay," he told her. The look on his face seemed to state the opposite though. "I'll see you later though,"

"Okay," she called back.

"I hope for your sake that Marc Hewett hasn't taken a liking to you," Karina giggled.

"I know,"

"No you don't. That's just it. But if it helps, it'll get better once he stops with his theories,"

"What?"

"Marc Hewett, is sort of what you'd call our school conspiracy theorizer,"

"So?" she asked. Ember had met much odder people.

"Well his best known theory sort of involves your aunt," she confessed.


	4. The Box In The Closet

"My aunt?" Ember asked. Her mind tried to process all the reasons anyone would make a theory up around her aunt.

"Well yeah, it's really silly now that you mention it," Karina laughed slightly and continued walking.

"No really you can go on," Ember urged.

"No, no. It's too silly,"

"Won't you tell me?"

"He just thinks your aunt is a little odd and that's she's hiding something,"

"What is she hiding?" The fact that Ember had to ask for information about her own aunt struck her as an oddly comical thing.

"He hasn't elaborated but it's all just nonsense. Marc's odd,"

"Is he going to ask me a bunch of questions about Fay then? Or will he try to just break into my house?"

Karina laughed. "Neither…then again maybe just the first. But it's okay it's not like he's dangerous. He's actually quite sweet once you get past the annoying introduction,"

"I'll hold you to it,"

At Fay's House After School

Ember stood outside the door biting her lip. It wasn't locked, but it wasn't opened. It was a closed door all the way down the very last hall, on the very top floor.

Why was it so randomly placed? And why was it three times thicker then the other, including the front, doors? What went on in there?

Ember looked at the door and then down the hall. She could do this. After all it was her house now as well. And besides, what could possibly be on that side of the door. Maybe some advanced magic books or some possibly illegal spices. But who didn't have any of those?

"Ember," Fay's voice rang from the other side of the hall "I didn't hear you come in," Pause, "What are you doing?"

"I was just trying to get used to the house. You know, when I first came here I wasn't really in any shape to explore. And well today at school I realized how confusing it was to navigate and then I realized my own house was pretty hard to move around in,"

Ember couldn't be sure but she thought Fay's eyebrow rose. "Well then I suppose you didn't have any homework tonight,"

"A little," she admitted. "But I'll do it after dinner,"

"Why don't you do it now?" That was a dismissal Ember knew was coming.

"Okay. I guess I'll do that," she said.

"And if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to keep that room private," And there's the demand, Ember thought.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm going to do my siren work. Hopefully I'll get transferred to mage this year," Ember didn't know why she said the last part. Maybe to retain some dignity, maybe to want Fay she wasn't weak. Whatever the reason Fay waited until Ember walked into her room to go back downstairs.

Three minutes later Ember peaked her head outside the door to make sure she was gone. Satisfied she closed the door and moved to her closet where she removed a small wooden box.

The contents of the box were some of the belongings Ember had 'borrowed' from her parent's workroom. Whoever had bought the tools in the room should never notice them gone.

As she lifted the top off the box she was struck by the smell inside. It smelled like lilacs, her mothers favorite and pine her father's favorite. Deeply she breathed the familiar air.

"Let's see," From the box she pulled three of the many items. The first was a small leather-bound book with parchment pages. Her parents had always liked that book a lot. Said it was special but still never the less had never let Ember look at it.

The second was a pendant her mother had been given by her grandparents and the third was a small bag of secrecy powder, used to make rooms produce less sound. She sprinkled that by her door and windows before putting it back. The rest of the contents she left alone.

As she turned to put the box away she heard footsteps in the hall. Ember dropped the box in surprise. The contents scattered about the floor, looking very out of place indeed. But Ember was clever and she made good use of her minute of time.

She kicked the leather-bound book under the bed ignoring the other object she had kicked with it. Next she swept up the contents of the box into a pile and threw her coat over it. Then gently she placed her textbooks on the floor opened. Very softly she scattered some pens and other school supplies around them.

Just as she tossed her bag onto her bed, opened, Fay opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My bag just spilled, that's all,"

"Oh," Her eyes scanned the room. "Well dinner's ready, so come get it," Ember walked out the door shutting it behind her. Then she followed Fay down the hall.


	5. Music Box

Terribly sorry it took so long. Let's see if I've still got the old charm…

**Begin Story **

Ember sat down at the table across from the ever so composed Fay.

"So," Fay began as she laced her fingers together. "How was your first day?" Ember decided that she didn't care to answer that question.

"Fine." She shrugged and continued to cut through the unknown meat on her plate. It was rough and looked like beef. Surprisingly it tasted like chicken. Her suspicions aroused, Ember avoided the vegetables.

"So," Fay began again, using the same tactic. "How are your teachers?"

"Good," Ember told her. When it became clear she wasn't going to give away more, Fay shifted.

"_Who_ are your teachers?"

Ember shifted now. "Um, Ms. Rimes, Mr. Garner, Mrs. Mason…" When Fay sat up straighter Ember paused. She had struck a nerve.

"Mrs. Mason? The librarian? What happened to Ms. Lovett?"

"Well she said," Ember broke off. Out of nowhere it struck her that Fay knew exactly what happened and that she merely wanted to hear it from her. "That she left. I don't know why."

Fay smirked as she leant back. "Hm, well she'll be missed." Ember nodded and began to clear the dishes away.

"I'm going to finish my homework."

"Okay," Fay nodded.

Ember half ran down the hall and back to her room. As soon as her door was closed she dove under her bed to grab the leather bound book. Unsatisfied by it's sloppy appearance she hastily looked it over before sticking it back in the box. The other object, something slightly circular, lay wedged between the bedpost and the wall.

"Ugh," Ember mumbled as her finger got stuck with it as well. Wincing as she yanked it back, her foot struck the bed. When it moved the object was freed. She caught it as it rolled. Cool to the touch the object was smooth, with only the impressions of paint on it.

In the light she discovered that it was a ceramic white oval, with a slightly triangular base. On it's sides were green and blue ribbons of color, streaking across the surface and portraying butterflies and plants. Along the crack of the opening ran glittering stones.

Fascinated, Ember tried to pry it apart. Nothing happened. She wiped her hands across her pants before trying again. Nothing happened. Shaking it, a dull chime came from inside. As she shook it again she could feel something inside, light but it caused a weight change depending on which side. After the fifth time, Ember considered just smashing it across the floor and being done with it.

Then again perhaps the secret was better off as just that. What could possibly lie inside? Yes, Ember thought, there couldn't be anything special about it. Unless…

Ember shook the leather book, waiting for something to fall out of the pages. When nothing happened Ember picked up the box again and examined it. There was no keyhole, no wait. On the bottom of the box, an unusual place indeed, a small divot the size of an oddly shaped key waited.

Well fine, Ember decided angrily, perhaps that's a secret for a whole other day.

**The Next Day At School**

"And he told me," Victor gestured madly. "That I had natural skill and the work ethic to become a prestige."

Karina clapped mockingly. "Why Victor, you can expand your ego!"

Ember laughed appreciatively trying hard to not let the water escape her mouth. Her fingers played with the pendant she wore. It was a silver curled line with a circle of leaves at the top. Inside the circles was a crystal and around the circle were two silver leaves that attached the chain.

"Well, I know who _not_ to help with their work…witch." Karina wrinkled her nose.

"Such and awful word. But I'll be a siren soon enough and then you and I can be together. How is siren class Ember?"

"It's okay," she answered. Karina nodded knowingly and then frowned.

"Speak of the devil," she murmured. Victor turned madly about trying to figure out what teacher was out to give him a demerit.

"Ember," Marc's smile was wide as he pulled out the seat next to mine. "Nice to see you again. How about that siren homework, annoying or what? But not nearly as hard as it gets because Ms. Rimes can really load it onto you. Not that she's a bad teacher, because you know, she isn't but still. She expects so much from you."

Ember took the cue from Karina and nodded. Marc smiled and nodded as well. Why he felt the need to reflect her gestures she had no idea but she wished he'd stop. Victor leaned back looking bored.

"Say Ember, would you mind if I had a word with you after school today? We could meet at the library or the park?" Marc's smile was contagious.

"Uh."

"Yes," Victor began. "She wou-ow." His face twisted in pain as he clutched his leg.

"No," Ember told Marc. "I wouldn't mine, the park would be fine."

"Ember, don't forget that you need to meet me at two, to go shopping. The homecoming dance is soon," Karina reminded her. Ember nodded knowing Karina's lie was going to save her.

"Well see you," Marc said as he walked off.

"Nice save," Ember appraised. "But there's no dance."

"Oh no," Victor assured her. "There is. September twenty-first is the dance. It's formal so you mine as well get your dress now."

Karina nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that'd be great! We could go shopping together. It'd be so much fun! Unless of course you already have a dress…"

Ember thought back to her sister's formal dress. It was a gorgeous dress but the ghost of Lorraine still clung to it. It was a simple white dress with a ruffled bust and a fuller lace skirt. The sweetheart top with the string straps had graced Lorraine's shoulders well. Around her slim waist she had worn a blue velvet ribbon, the same ribbon she had tied in her hair the day of the crash. If Ember were to wear it, she needed another ribbon to complete the look.

But how could Ember wear something that Lorraine had worn with such pride? Sure Ember had been envious of the dress that made her sister look like a goddess but to wear it herself would be like mocking the skies.

"I might, but it doesn't hurt to look," Ember agreed.

"Speaking of looking," Karina's eyes took on a mischievous glow. "Dates?"

"Oh," Ember's face fell. "Oh, well I don't know. That's not necessary."

"Not necessary? Of course it is. I'll take you," Victor insisted. Ember blushed but Karina nodded happily.

"No you should. I already have a date and if you don't let Victor take you, Marc will want to."

Next to this Ember thought her choice was clear. Yet it was so early to start love triangles, hidden agendas and all of that. Ember hadn't even liked it in her own town. That was Lorraine's thing.

Then again, maybe the thing Ember needed more than anything else was to break her shell and engage in life.

**Author's Note**

"Oh, how it's been so long. We're so sorry we've been gone. We were busy writing songs for you." From We're So Starving by Panic at The Disco.

Not particularly my favorite chapter to date but it's a start.


End file.
